femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Omega-003/Fumie Masuko (Case Closed)
Fumie Masuko (Rumiko Ukai) is the main villainess of "Conan and Heiji's Nue Legend", episodes 27.16, 27.17, and 27.18 of Case Closed (airdates September 9, 16, and 23, 2017). She was a famous novelist and an artist who was called to the Yadori Village regarding the treasure of Tokugawa. Fumie was first introduced to Conan Edogawa, Ran Mouri, Heiji Hattori, and Kazuha Touyama as a famous novelist invited by the mayor Densuke Takekuma. During the dinner, Fumie first showed her aggressiveness when she slapped Tsurumi Hajime, a history reporter, for his insensitive comment regarding the deceased foreign archaeologist Charles Abel and his connection with the legendary beast Nue. Later, she became a witness and one of the suspects for the murder of Yasukatsu Someji the Historian and Michiki Tanzawa the archaeologist, but was dismissed at first due to the supernatural nature of the case. However, Conan Edogawa and Heiji Hattori successfully exposed Fumie as the mastermind behind two murders, as well as the one who send the letters to every persons involved in the case. Fumie, being a skilled artist, constructed an illusion of the monster by dressing up Charles' Golden Retriever in a bear costume with a snake tail, placed a tapestry containing an image of the building but smaller than usual, and set up a fire in front of the forest using metallic sodium and water. The dog then carried the fake sign, which is much smaller than the real sign, off and hid, luring the witnesses toward the forest where they will discover the murdered Yasukatsu, whom the villainess had lured out and slashed in advance to make it looks like he was killed by Nue's claws. While the residents were distracted, the evil Fumie used poison needles attached to a bottle to murder Michiki on the floor above in order to make it appears that he was bitten by Nue's snake fangs, having anticipated that the archeologist would have switched the room with Ran Mouri and Kazuha Touyama due to him wanting to obtain the information from Charles' diary and the girls' fear of the monster. While she was able to dispose of the tapestry used in the first murder, she was unable to dispose the weapon in the second murder due to the police's search, which was found by Conan and Heiji, incriminating her as the culprit. Once exposed of her crime, Fumie revealed her backstory to the group. Roughly twenty years ago, she was happily married to Charles Abel the foreign archaeologist and had a son with him. Tragically, her whole world crashed when her husband was caught in a mine collapse accident and abandoned by his coward friends, Michiki and Yasukatsu, who left him to die, and she was forced to give away her son to an orphanage. Before Charles passed away, he had found an iron hairpin at the excavation site and wrote on a paper (てつの Tetsu no) to inform his friend of his discovery, but due to the ink bled to the other side people came to believe that Charles had found/was killed by the legendary Nue. After discovering her husband's message, the vengeful Fumie sent letters to Michiki and Yasukatsu to inform them of this knowledge, planning to forgive them of their cowardice if they didn't show up. However, the two showed up due to their own greed, motivating the villainess for the crimes. Before she was taken away, Tsurumi asked Fumie why she also invited him to the village despite him not being involved with the accident in the past, which she declined to answer. Knowing the truth, Heiji informed him that Tsurumi is in fact the long lost son of Fumie and Charles, evidenced by the dog owned by Charles is so friendly toward him, and he bears a great resemblance to his late father, which Fumie realized. The reason that she invited Tsurumi was because she wanted him to witness the downfall of those responsible for his father's death. Realizing that she had broken her son's heart, the villainess pretended to tell him that she just had invited him on whim in order to help Tsurumi further his career as reporter, and added that he should write in his report about the truth behind the case about a woman who used monster to enact her revenge without realizing that she herself had turned into one. Tsurumi, realizing that she was lying to protect his feeling, broke down in tears. Trivia * Rumiko Ukai previously appeared on Case Closed as the vengeful Izumi Sano. Gallery fumiemasuko villainous.jpg|Fumie's 1st villainous reveal fumiemasuko villainous1.jpg|Fumie's 2nd villainous reveal, revealing that the deceased Charles was her husband fumiemasuko remose.jpg|Fumie's remorse, after her son realized her true identity as his mother Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Glasses Category:Hero's Lover Category:Manga Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested